Degrassi Zombie Apocolypse
by megean1414
Summary: Normal Day at Degrassi... in till 2:00... when the apocolypse happened How will the students survive Who will live, or who will become... a zombie?


**Degrassi Zombie Apocolypse: Fan Fiction**  
**Degrassi Fanfiction**

Well this is my first story... so be kind :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the Hell...HELP**

(Mr. Simpson Narrates from his POV)

It was just a normal day here at Degrassi. Students were in there classes learning, hopefully. May being doing a project or a science exparament. Teachers teaching in every room. I was in my office dealing with the students who were not in there classes, or failing there classes, or bracking Degrassi rules.  
I never saw it coming. What happened next. I'm sure no one saw it coming. Everyone eles was just having a normal day, but what me and every student and every teacher saw what happened at 2:00, was the most horrifying event to witness. When that clock hit 2:00... students thought I was almost that time to leave school, and go home to there family's, or go out with some friends, but that time was set for another event that will change history and evreyones lives.

This event was something you usually see in a movie or in a nightmare. What happened was... its hard to say the words.. and how do I even frase it? Apocolypse. It's hard for me to even believe that word, even though I witness and went trough the horror of the apocolypse. A zombie apocolypse!

When I go back to that day, what I remember is... a mobscene. These zombies banging on our doors, windows... banging on anything, so they can get in. When I looked out my window to see this mob of zombies, the first thing i did was... scream. After I finnaly relised that I have to keep them out, I made an anousment on the PA system. For all teachers and staff to look out there windows, and to lock there windows and any doors that are around them, ether a door from outside to get in, or there own class room doors. I said "This is a REAL lock down!"

(Mrs. O's POV)

When I heard that anousment, and looked out the window my heart droped! I saw about 100... i didn't know what to call them. They weren't people. People don't walk strange like they did. People don't have missing arms or legs... or eyes. And people don't have BLOOD dripping from there mouths.. or have blood all over there body!  
I could not move. All my students got out of there seats to look out the window. Thats when everyone went crazy! Girls were screaming and guys were swearing! When the first girl pasted out, I knew this was serious! I heared other students from other classes scream and other teachers scream. My class room door was open, so I went to go look in the hall of any students, and get them in my room then locker the door. When I looked in the hall there was one of the teacher running out of her class and ran out the door, to go outside! I screamed out to her to stop and come back, but she didn't listen. I had to run after her. She reached the door. She opened it. Then all of those... things grabed her. They pulled her to the ground and started to.. eat her! I saw them rip off her arms and lags. I saw her guts all over the ground. I saw a... zombie eat her guts! I saw her die.  
I ran back in to my class room, and my students were still panicking. I close the door and lock it.

"Boys and Girls calm down..."

"How can we! There are... ZOMBIES.. outside our school!" said Fiona Coyne, a student of mine.

"I know, but..."

"But what! We are all going to DIE!" Adam Torres yelled over the screams of the students.

"We are NOT going to die.. we need to all sit in the conner, and lock everything and wait"

"Wait for what...?" said Fiona

"... the truth is... I don't know... just wait for help"

I finally get all my students to the conner. Then from the hall I hear "WHAT THE HELL... HELP!" I look out the little window on my door, and I see a boy... a boy I know.. a student. He got a little closer, close enough for me his face. Eli Goldsworthy.. but then I see something worse.. there are 3 zombies walking to him!

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter... please let me know if you liked it and want me to keep going!**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**


End file.
